The objective of this program is to expand the current cancer control activities of The Fox Chase Cancer Center. A primary goal is to develop new outreach projects, interacting with segments of the medical community and the public in ways which are designed to ultimately benefit overall care and rehabilitation of the cancer patient. Demonstrations programs as well as continuing education for health professionals and cancer-related health education for the general public will be transmitted by multidisciplinary teams operating through a network of affiliated community hospitals, primary health care centers and private physicians. The program design permits an individualized approach to each element of the network, based on needs and resources of the faculty and the community.